Translucent
by LabelMeDead
Summary: This is the last time. Smut. NaruSasu. Canon.


.

.

.

The cave was dark and humid and Naruto slightly wondered why he chose this as their meeting place.

"Naruto." The boy was thrown from his thoughts by the man he kept chasing after- why did you keep running and running and running and running, Sasuke-?

That's right, because Sasuke wanted to hide from the world. Why did Naruto continue to ask questions he already knew the answers to? Because, likes Sasuke and many people have told him:

He was a _fool._ A _goddamned_ fool at that, but if he was a fool for wanting his best friend to come back home, what did that make Sasuke for not returning home? That's right; a _genius_. A _goddamned_ genius at that. No matter what Sasuke did, he would never be regarded as a fool.

_Never._

That was the great part of being the last remaining Uchiha- Madara, Madara, Madara, is _alive_ you _fool_ and he is using you and lying to you- would not be subjected to ridicule.

"What?" Naruto responded as his dark haired ex-teammate took a step to him and wrapped his arm around his waist; blue eyes- so full of light- met black eyes- so full of hate, hate, hate, hate, _hate- _and Naruto's heart dropped to his stomach as Sasuke's cold lips connected with his in hungry passion. Pst, passion, who was Naruto kidding? Himself most likely; all he was good for was a good harmless _fuck._ He didn't care, so he pulled Sasuke by the hair, causing their lips to disconnect, Sasuke to hiss in displeasure at the action – you liked it, you fucking masochist- and glare at the blond. "You're not fucking me this time." Naruto said.

Sasuke wasn't able to respond as Naruto shoved his tongue in his mouth and threw him against the cave wall. The blond started removing the traditional Japanese white shirt as Sasuke trusted his hips up causing Naruto gasp and take his mouth away from Sasuke lips. Naruto pushed the white garment aside and ran his hands down Sasuke's sides, causing him to shiver.

"Do I look like a girl, Dobe?" Sasuke asked as Naruto's warm hands settled on his hips.

"Yes," Naruto began thrusting his hips up again. "I'm checking out your birthing hips." He whispered as he kissed down Sasuke's neck and down to his chest where he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked. Sasuke groaned in response, grapping Naruto's blond hair and running his finger's through it. It was so soft. The Uchiha would never say that out loud though because all his thoughts were thrown out the window has the blonde slipped his hand in pants and gripped his hardening penis.

Naruto played with it for a moment, running his nails softly over the hard skin, before sliding his thumb over the tip. Sasuke almost cried out at the action and his legs began to quiver and he slid down the wall and onto the floor. He didn't quite make it though because the blonde gripped his thighs and threw them over his hips.

"Are we losing our composure, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he took Sasuke's balls into his hand and squeezed them gently. Sasuke just glared as Naruto kissed him lovingly.

The kiss almost, _almost_, made the Uchiha jump out of his skin. He hated it when the man kissed him like that. He loved it so much. He also loved it when Naruto messed with his entrance, which he was currently fingering.

He slid his middle finger in and out of Sasuke's entrance, watching the man's every move as he did. Sasuke was so hot when he was all hot and bothered. He didn't want Sasuke to be prepared when he entered him. He wanted him to bleed and be in pain. Maybe Naruto just wanted Sasuke to feel at least a _little_ of his pain.

He was missing out on why to much; stilling chasing after him as he kept running, running, running, and fucking_ running._ It was like no matter what Naruto did, he couldn't bring the man home.

That's all Sasuke kept doing. Run, run, run, run and run some more.

What a fucking coward.

He was Naruto's hero once upon a time, the very stars that the blond saw in the night sky, but now…

… now the man panting and begging for more before him was nothing more than a shell of a boy who took his dream to far. No, that wasn't dream. He could have been the better person and _forgave_ Itachi and maybe, just _maybe_, Naruto could have his friend back, but for now, Naruto would have to do with this scum of a best friend. He wasn't giving up on Sasuke. Never.

Fuck the promise he made to Sakura, he wasn't doing this for her anymore and he didn't really think that he ever was doing this for anyone but himself.

He loved Sasuke, no matter how consumed in his hate he may be, Naruto would always, always, _always..._

It may be selfish of Naruto to do, but Naruto figured he could selfish for once in his god forsaken life.

_You were my friend and you still are._

_My best friend. No one can compare to you._

_I'm sorry, Sasuke_, Naruto thought as he entered the man without warning.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed as Naruto began pounding ruthlessly into his tight hole.

_This is the last time._

.

.

.

[_end_]


End file.
